


Sweet Dreams

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Wayhaught Future-AU Oneshots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole gets home from working the night shift and Waverly tries to get her to just go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

It was half past five in the morning when Nicole stumbled into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, effectively jostling Waverly enough to wake her fully. Waverly blinked a little and looked around the room, the sun was still set and the room was dark. With a small sigh, Waverly rolled onto her side and looked at Nicole, who was nearing sleep. Smiling a little, Waverly reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind Nicole’s ear.

Nicole had been working the graveyard shift this week and was incredibly tired when she got home. Usually, she didn’t even bother with getting into bed, favoring the sofa instead of possibly waking Waverly up, but she must have forgotten this morning. Waverly hated it when Nicole worked nights, not only did it make Nicole incredibly tired, but it also made it so Waverly didn’t get to actually be with her wife at all during the day. Not to mention how unhealthy the third shift was for a person, but everyone on the force took turns doing it. 

“Good morning, baby.” Nicole breathed, looking at Waverly with overly tired eyes and smiling a little. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“I was already mostly awake.” Waverly replied softly, leaning over and kissing Nicole quickly. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Nicole said, blinking a little to keep herself awake. “I had to work the speed trap today.” Her smile widened a little. “I had to pull Champ Hardy over, got to write him a big ticket. He was goin’ one-ten in a fifty zone. Never been so happy to be working nights.”

“You’ve gotta stop being so bitter about Champ existing.” Waverly laughed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “I left him for you, didn’t I? I chose you over him.”

“‘M not bitter.” Nicole let out a yawn before adopting a serious tone. “You left that shithead for you. You chose you over him. That’s how it should be. Don’t even joke about that.”

Waverly sighed. “I know. I guess I’m still used to inflating my significant other's’ ego.”

“You’ve just been dating too many shitheads.” Nicole muttered, her eyelids drooping as she rolled onto her back. 

“We’re not dating.” Waverly said, grabbing Nicole’s hand and playing with the ring on Nicole’s finger. 

Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly with wide, sad eyes for a moment before realization dawned on her. “I’m so tired that I forgot we were married.”

“Then go to sleep.” Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek. “I don’t have anything to do today, I can lay in bed with you until you wake up.”

“You’d just get bored and end up reading.” Nicole replied, closing her eyes. “Then you’ll get hungry and there’ll be crumbs in the bed. I hate when there are crumbs in the bed.”

“I eat a couple cookies one time-”

“You ate an entire package of Oreos like a ravenous stoner and spilled milk on my pillow.” 

“I said I was sorry about that.”

“Then there was the sleeve of crackers.”

“I like to read in bed, and I like to eat when I read.”

“Learn to like dust busting the bed, and I won’t bother you about eating in bed.”

“I’ll try to clean off my crumbs if you try to sleep.”

Nicole was quiet for a minute. “I don’t have to work tonight. I should fix my sleep schedule. I should stay up.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “All right, Officer Haught, I’ll make you a deal. If you can close your eyes and not talk for twenty minutes, then you can stay up.”

“Sounds like you’re talking to a child.” Nicole mumbled. 

“Feels like I am.”

Nicole was quiet for a few moments before rolling onto her side, facing Waverly. Her eyes were closed though, and her jaw was slightly slack. Waverly was quiet for a few minutes until Nicole’s breathing evening out, before smiling widely. 

“Sweet dreams, you stubborn baby.” 


End file.
